Lord Aardvark
Lord Aardvark Patreon better known as the lesser Angel of Pleasure, Passion, and Decadence. Lust, pride and self-indulgence are the hallmarks of all who follow it. She/He is the youngest of the old angels, having come to full sentience within the membrane after the Original scratched his back while sleeping. While generally referred to as a "he" by humans and as a female by the elves, Aardvark is actually neither gender, combining characteristics of both and perfecting them. Aardvark can assume any form; male, female, hermaphrodite or no gender at all, but it prefers male bodies. Aardvark is the Lord of Pleasure, the Dark Angel dedicated to the pursuit of earthly gratification and the overthrow of all decent behaviour, as well as hedonism and pleasure for its own sake. He is the God of Obsession, the Master of Excess in All Things, from gluttony to lust to megalomania. Wherever mortals are ruled by their own unquenchable desires, the Dark Angel of Chaos is there in the shadows, whispering, tempting, and feasting on a banquet of souls. But this is true in all things, not just carnal pleasures. Those who desire to indulge in the finest culinary delights, the most beautiful artworks, even the most sensual clothing, could all be amongst Aardvark’s disciples. Just as importantly, Aardvark is also the minor god of perfection. The singer striving for the most beautiful song or the warrior who seeks the perfect fighting techniques, both could be devotees of Aardvark. Aardvark was given life by the immorality and hubris of the ancient light elves empire. As their empire reached its zenith, the light elves became lost in their own decadence, for they experience sensation and emotion to a far greater degree than any other intelligent species of the world. The capabilities of their highly advanced technology meant that the light elves did not need to labour or wage war. Instead, they were able to dedicate their lives to whatever idle pursuits took their fancy. Over several generations, this indolence came to rule and pervert their spirits. In the membrane, the collective psychic reflections of their indolence and hedonism caused a new power to stir. Created by one species' pure dedication to indulgence, the first motes of what would become Aardvark began to coalesce. The dormant Aardvark fed upon the unchecked collective psyche of the light elves, drawing on their lusts and ambitions, their artistry and pursuit of excellence in all things. In turn, as Aardvark grew, its nascent dreams trickled into the minds of the light elves and fuelled their desires, pushing them ever onwards towards their eventual doom. Eventually, the Elven civilisation devolved into little more than pleasure cults dedicated to every act of physical, mental and spiritual fulfillment. Blood stained the statuary of their plazas as crowds of drug-addled maniacs sated their violent desires in the streets of the Elven lands. On one particularly depraved night, the debauchery reached a terrible crescendo that tore out the heart of the Elven empire and left it ravaged beyond recovery. The fall of the Light Elves was signalled by the birth-scream of Aardvark, a tsunami of emotion that heralded the Prince of Pleasure arrival in the world. The psychic implosion caused by Aardvark's birth swallowed hundreds of worlds at the heart of the first Elven empire. Some say that is it impossible for mortals to look upon the divine face of Lord Aardvark without losing their soul to him, for all who see it become willing slaves to the whims of the Dark Angel, embracing his ways with wild abandon. The mere knowledge of Aardvark's existence can cause a world to topple into corruption and hidden depravity. Not even the agents of the Templars know for sure how far his influence spreads, for wherever the lust for power and temporal gain exists, the slaves of Aardvark dig deep. Despite their best efforts, it is almost certain that the world is rotten to the core. The Cult of Lord Aardvark Aardvark is the youngest of the minor gods and alone of all the ruinous powers, the Angel of Chaos is divinely beautiful. He is as seductive as only an immortal can be, disarming in his innocence, utterly beguiling in his manner and irresistibly tempting with his words. Mortals that seek charisma and fellowship turn to Aardvark, for his gifts can make one popular and inspiring. Poets and artists are drawn into his gaze by the promise of inspiration and fame, while even the hardiest warriors might seek the adulation of the masses and the ironclad loyalty of their followers. Yet, as one continues in the service of Aardvark, such pleasures soon grow stale and his servants are driven on to search for ever greater sensations and ever more self-fulfillment until only the most decadent and debased of acts can stir their emotions or provide the pleasure they have come to crave in the purest form of addiction. Seductive in the way that only an immortal being can be, Aardvark is the minor God of pleasure, passion, luxury, art and indulgence. He is the manifestation of all hidden vices, cruel passions, and secret temptations that men hide fearfully in their hearts. This abject lack of restraint, and pursuit of pleasures, lures many mortals to his side, often gathering in places of carnal pleasure to pay homage and praise to their depraved lord. Aardvark's followers seek pleasure in every experience, and quickly become inured to more mundane things, including sounds and colours; thus they frequently wear garish, brightly coloured armour or clothing which is extravagantly decorated. The followers of the Angel of Chaos pursue ever-greater heights of experience, seeking pleasure in increasingly extreme and outrageous fashion. Aardvark's influence often reaches into the upper echelons of hierarchies where the greatest luxury and privilege resides, corrupting nobility and the wealthiest of Imperial families. It can be seen at its most insidious among those that strive for rectitude, as if the god takes particular joy in corrupting those that dare to proclaim themselves as upright souls. Even the most pious pontiff of the clergy must rest sometime, and when he does the unconscious desires in his dreams betray him to the Master of Carnal Joys. The more civilised a society becomes, the more frequently seeds of corruption planted by Aardvark sprout within it. As leisure becomes widespread, the unconscious wants of the many are led down dark paths by the subtle influence of Aardvark. His worshippers engage in great orgies involving every vice and perversity to praise the Lord of Pleasure, where the death of many through exhaustion and over-stimulation is taken to be a sign of the Prince's favour. His devotees say that any extremity of sensation or emotion can open communion with Aardvark, for the echoes of his birth scream reside in every mortal soul. They pursue a rapturous, tortured, orgasmic drug-fuelled state of hyper-sensuality, their souls burning bright and hot like shooting stars as they plunge ever deeper into the psychic maelstrom that is Aardvark. Servants of Aardvark, by their incantations, conjuration and accursed crafts, have seduced, depraved and corrupted both Man and Beast, bringing them low in the sight of others. Numberless are their enormities and horrid offences; heinous and wicked their every action. Revelling in perversity and debasement, twisted in mind and body, these insidious servitors of the Pleasure Lord take delight in all manner of abominable and unclean deeds. The denizens of Slaanesh spread the depravity of Chaos to the unwary and uncaring with heretical crimes that cry out against nature and the true order of the world. Amassed on the field of battle, the electric colours of their contorted forms offend the eye as their diseased lewdness offends the mind. Half-bared torsos of pink and blue boast of unreined lust; others display limbs of glistening greens and yellows -- pale shades of corruption which belie the darkness they hide inside. They have abandoned the last vestiges of true decency and sacrificed their humanity to serve the Dark Power of the Master of Carnal Joys and spread his corruption amongst the innocent. Worshippers of Aardvark are known for their complete lack of fear, as they see even losing a battle or their own lives as a new experience to be enjoyed. While not interested in the dirty warfare, Aardvark does enjoy combat of the artistic sort, taking pleasure in watching extremely talented gladiator battles, where the act of fighting is transformed from a means to an end into an art form all its own. Aardvark bestows his favour upon any who act on an interest for an art, whether the art is that of combat, of painting, of poetry or of passion. The favour of Aardvark will aid the artist in creating, amplifying everything created to immeasurable levels, while at the same time corrupting them indescribably, such that any mortals who look on them are at once both entranced and terrified. Category:Deities